1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric clock, and more particularly, to a battery-operated clock incorporating time setting means arranged about a clock dial for an electrical switch arrangement, through the intermediary of which it is possible to actuate a signal transmitter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,620 there is described an electric clock of the above-mentioned type through which a radio receiver is to be actuated. The mechanical construction for the actuation of the electrical switching device which is connected to the input of the radio apparatus is particularly significant in that the force which is necessary for the actuation of the electrical switch contact must be produced by a spring which is tensioned by the clockwork.
Described in German Laid-open Patent Application No. 16 15 034 is an electric switch clock in which there are arranged radially displaceable switching slide contacts. These switching slide contacts rotate so as to actuate an electrical microswitch through a switching lever in conformance with their switching position. In order to set the indexing slide contacts to the desired switching intervals, then adjacent the clock dial there must be provided a separate scale which rotates in conjunction with the slide contacts. This is contrary to a logical setting capability and setting control.